


Sick Date

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from my Tumblr: can you write a fic where emma and Regina cook together or watch a movie? One shot. (Gets a little saucy, but nothing too bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Date

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon! Enjoy!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

Regina hung up the phone, sighing and hoping Emma wouldn’t be mad at her. After their first accidental kiss, Emma had asked Regina out on a date. The mayor went home after that and squealed and picked out an outfit for the date and stressed and went through this whole ordeal in a very un-Regina like fashion.

 But that didn’t last.

Turns out the universe hates her—as usual—and she’s sick. Wonderful. She has a head ache and the world is tilting and her throat is sore as Hell, and there’s no way she can go on this date looking like this. So she reluctantly called Emma and told her the situation, and Emma complied and said it was alright, of course, because she’s Emma, and she’s wonderful. But now she doesn’t have a date…a date she was looking forward to.

She flopped onto the couch—again, in a surprisingly un-Regina fashion. She covered her face with her hands, only to be startled by the doorbell.

Who would be here this late?

She hobbles to the door in the sick gait that someone with an illness has, and swings it open to reveal…Emma?

“Em, what are you doing here?” Regina stood there shocked, trying in vain to hide her face which was completely without makeup.

“Hey, stop trying to hide your face,” Emma stepped closer to her and lifted her chin, “you look beautiful always. And i’m here for a movie date.” The blonde smiled at Regina’s blushing cheeks and took the mayor’s hands as though she couldn’t help herself from getting closer.

“I canceled our date.” The brunette questioned, not objecting to the sheriff’s proximity, but still confused nonetheless.

“You canceled our date to a classy restaurant. You didn’t say i couldn't come over and tend to the sick queen while watching a stupid movie and have a make out session in the end. Plus, this is a lot easier; you know, no dressing up, no awkward dinner conversation. Just us.” Emma explained, her heart fluttering at Regina’s reddening cheeks. Regina nodded in agreement to Emma’s proposal, and they walked into the house, Emma’s hand on the small of the mayor’s back.

“I hope you know i’m not at all prepared. I have no dinner or no popcorn and no makeup and—“ Regina was silenced by Emma’s lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s and bit the blonde’s lip, sliding her tongue against her bottom lip and gaining entrance. Their tongues explored each others mouth, and for a moment Regina forgot about her pounding head ache and all she could think about was the wonderful feeling Emma gave her, and how she never wanted it to end. 

Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth, a breathy sound that shot right between Emma’s thighs. The blonde pushed her against the wall, pushing Regina closer and closer to her, both of them waiting the longest they could to take a breath. When they separated for air, the look in Emma’s eyes told Regina that maybe this “movie date” would be better than any restaurant.


End file.
